


he's dreaming

by snow_showers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: LMAO IDK HOW TO TAG, M/M, baekhyun and chanyeol are so nice in this i love them, i kinda pictured bigbang's bae bae music video during the sunset part idk why, it takes a pretty sharp turn at angst street, oof this is kinda sad, sickeningly sweet in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_showers/pseuds/snow_showers
Summary: minseok unexpectedly comes into jongdae's life and makes a big impacta.k.a jongdae is lonely





	he's dreaming

"what's your name?"

"minseok."

"that's the prettiest name i've ever heard."

"what about you? tell me your name."

"jongdae."

"that's way prettier than my name."

jongdae laughed at minseok's debate. minseok smiled at jongdae, who looked up, blushing. the sunset painted the sky with a pastel palette of cerise, coral, lilac, and mauve.

"minseok, are you an angel? you're so perfect it astonishes me."

minseok was the one doing the blushing now. his cheeks turned a light shade of claret, and he tried to hide his face in his hands.

"tell me minseok, do you believe in love at first sight?" jongdae was hushed as if someone would hear.

"i've never thought about it," minseok cocked his head slightly. "but i suppose so. do you believe it?"

"i'd have to believe in it now. i'm experiencing it." jongdae reached for minseok's hand. the older boy took the opportunity to interlace their fingers. the two sat in serene silence, staring at their entwined hands, listening only to the soft sounds of each other's breaths. it was a cherishable moment for the pair, their first moment together. they had never encountered one another, yet the feelings they shared were robust.

"does that mean you love me?" minseok questioned.

"i guess it does. i love you, minseok." the older boy laughed again and jongdae was in awe of his gummy smile.

"i love you too, jongdae." minseok planted a chaste kiss on jongdae's cheek. 

minseok laid back on the grass, pulling jongdae with him. 

"have you ever just sat and looked at the stars?" minseok questioned. "just focusing on nothing but them, observing how they sparkle, seeing them sit in simple serenity, unbothered. it's so phenomenal, it makes you wish there was a place where the sun never rose."

"if i could," jongdae started. "i would bring you every star in the universe."

minseok smiled at jongdae at gave him another kiss, this time on his lips, and they stayed like that, only stopping when minseok pulled away, giggling.

jongdae smiled. "why are you laughing?"

"you taste sweet," minseok answered. "like butterscotch. or honey."

"you do too. but like cotton candy. and bubblegum."

the couple laid close together, watching the stars, becoming filled with weariness. jongdae was the first to close his eyes, and the first to fall asleep. 

***

jongdae expected to be woken up by minseok's melodic voice, wrapped in his arms, engulfed in warmth with the sun shining down on them.

instead, he woke up in a baby-blue and cream room, on an unbearable bed. the room was brisk and austere. jongdae most definitely did not want to be here, in this unfamiliar room, for an unfamiliar reason. why am i here? jongdae thought. he wanted to go back to minseok. he made jongdae feel safe. content. 

loved.

jongdae wanted to feel loved. frankly, he was lonely. yes, he had his best friends chanyeol and baekhyun who he cared about deeply, but he wanted true romantic love. and he wanted it explicitly from minseok. love made you feel more than just one emotion. it made you feel everything minseok gave to jongdae. he wanted to feel all of those again.

"jongdae? jongdae!" you're awake! baekhyun, come here, our jongdae is awake!" chanyeol took jongdae's hands in his and looked at the older boy with teary eyes.

"jongdae," baekhyun said shakily. "we've missed you so much! i'm so happy you're back, never leave us again!" 

"what happened?" jongdae questioned with concern flooding his voice. "why am i here." chanyeol and baekhyun shared a glance before answering. 

"you passed out last night after falling and hitting your head. the doctors thought this was gonna last way longer, but we're so glad it didn't. we were so worried about you, jongdae."

"where is minseok?" jongdae panicked. "did i fall while i was with him?"

"who is minseok?" baekhyun pondered. "we don't know anyone named minseok."

"no, i was with him last night. he's so perfect, just, he's immaculately beautiful. and his voice makes me melt and when he held my hand it felt like a dream."

jongdae froze. baekhyun froze. chanyeol froze.

the whole world. the universe, even time itself seemed frozen in this moment.

jongdae came to a realization.

a crushing, heart-stopping, doleful realization.

"it was all a dream," jongdae choked out, his voice hoarse from shock and eyes glazing with tears. "a stupid, heart-crushing dream."

"jongdae," chanyeol tried to comfort the distressed boy by rubbing his back. "it'll be alright. you'll find another minseok someday. maybe someone even better, someone who gives you the world. you deserve someone who gives you an unimaginable happiness.

"minseok was that someone. he made me feel like that. he was an angel."


End file.
